Whispers of an Angel
by EvieWhitlock
Summary: Carlisle changes Bella not knowing of their previous life intertwined from the beginning of time.  OOC Non and orig pairings


Disclaimer: Do not own Twilight or the characters. S.M. owns those rights.

? POV

Carlisle really had no clue what just happened when he ran into Bella for the first time in forty years. Something inside of him clicked and melted away the anger Esme left with him. This Bella was different than the vampire one that took off after her change. Her demeanor changed and she looked more alive. When he changed her and sat by her side during her transformation. He had ignored everyone that week back in 1971. Edward tried to get him to listen to reason and come home. Esme had been gone for the week with Rosalie and Alice for shopping in Europe. It was also the first time he completely unleashed his beast and tore Edward apart. If someone asked him years later about Bella he would feel a pain in his chest. Bella awakened to her new life and he taught her the ways of the hunt for animal blood. He explained why he had to change her and what happened before. Carlisle had found her in the woods barely alive from multiple stab wounds. She was understanding and not upset that he changed her.

Bella went on to explain to him she already knew about vampires. She had been raised by one from the time she was a baby. That her biological father was a vampire centuries older than Carlisle. She never indulged more information than that. What she did not tell him was that she would have survived those stab wounds since she was half vampire. Though she was not venomous at the time Carlisle's venom now ran through her veins making her a full vampire. When Carlisle was distracted she ran from him knowing she had to get back to Italy. Her heart knew he was her mate.

Bella POV

When father called me into the throne room for a visitor I never knew it would be Carlisle. I was guessing he left the family since no other was with him. I went up to stand by my father. Knowing that Carlisle would find out that this was the father I spoke about. Father had started to speak.

"Carlisle, what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you again?" Again, what the hell does he mean again?

"Aro I am here to visit and make a decision to stay this time. My family all went their own ways and now I am on my own." Now that was not something I saw coming he had adopted children and a wife from what my memory held.

"Brothers should we all him to stay this time." My uncles nodded their heads yes. "Well welcome back to Volterra again. Oh I would like you to meet my daughter Isabella Volturi." I finally lifted my hood down and saw the shock on his face.

"Hello Carlisle good to see you again." I smiled at him. "Before you can ask yes Aro is my father I spoke about." Daddy knew he was the one who changed me and was a bit shocked that his venom worked on me. "Daddy, you might want to tell how I came to be and my real age."

"Carlisle simple version I had met Sulpicia while she was still human. We had sex a few times before I was to change her. She fell pregnant with Isabella here making her a half vampire. Isabella had been born nearly six weeks later biting and clawing her way out. Once she was out I quickly changed Sulpicia. Isabella grew up fast and was completely grown by the time she was seven. Isabella here is nearly three thousand years old. She was not here at the time you visited centuries ago since she went her own way in the world. We are not entirely sure why your venom changed her fully. I do have one theory that the two of you are mates." I was shocked hell more like bingo that is why my chest doesn't hurt anymore.

"Daddy, umm shit forget it." He chuckled at me.

"Baby girl come on that is the only reason you ran from him. He is your mate and it frightened you." Uncle Marcus, of course. Carlisle stood there looking like either to come to me or bolt out of the door. Yea he was mate but also I was princess here. Everything started to catch up to me and then darkness took over.

Where in the hell am I and why did I pass out. There was someone here in my mind I am guessing with me. "Isabella, listen to what I am going to say. Do not speak you need to wake soon. Carlisle is your mate and please do not run this time it will destroy you both. My son needs you more than anything. He lied to all of you he lost two of his coven including his companion for nearly a century and his first son. The pain he feels has brought him here to serve with your family. Take care of him and open your heart and mind to love." I blinked my eyes open seeing Carlisle staring at me. That moment I knew I could not deny him any longer and attack him into a powerful kiss.

We slowly separated and look deep into each other's eyes. It was then I knew I truly loved him. "I love you Carlisle with everything I have."

"I love you too Isabella." We heard throats being cleared and I turned around to see my father and uncles with knowing smirks.

"Little muffin finally decided to keep her mate this time." I flipped off Uncle Caius. "You know I could break that finger off. Honestly Isabella I am happy for you." I let go of Carlisle and went over to give him a hug.

"Daddy, are you okay with this?"

"I am and honestly Carlisle suits you well. I should have put the two of you together years ago but you threw a hissy fit and left a year before he arrived here. I am happy that you're happy, but you get to tell your mother." Seriously he is an evil man.

"Fine and Uncle Marcus I can you are happy as well. What about our bond?"

"The bond between you two solidified and wonderfully wrapped into each other."

"Thank you well I am heading off to my chambers and Carlisle would you care to join?" He nodded his yes and I went in intertwined our fingers.

Carlisle POV

Once we reached her chambers I followed her in through the door shutting it and locking it. I was being driven the smell of her arousal and wanted nothing more to throw her down on the bed. I was about to ask her something until her lips were attached to mine in a heated kiss. Gently pushing her away we needed to talk.

"Why did you stop Carlisle?"

"I stopped because I need to know a few things. Firstly, did you know who I was when you first met me? What happened when you passed out in the throne room?" She went and sat on the bed and patted the spot next to her. I went over and joined her.

"Carlisle when I first met you no honestly did not know who you were. Though I live in the castle I stay out of my father and uncles personal affairs. As far as my black out, would you believe me your mother spoke to me?"

"I think I believe you for the same thing happened to me a few months ago. I did lie when I came here saying my family spilt. Edward my first son and Esme my wife or companion, were murdered by some werewolves we had come across. Honestly Bella I only had sex with her maybe twice in a hundred year we were together. I was ready to leave her when I found you. You ran from me before I could get back to you."

"I am glad you are being honest. Carlisle I am a virgin since you want honesty. I have waited to find my mate to truly give myself to them. Yes I had a few vampires who tried to bed me but knowing who my father was they backed off. What I am saying is that I want to wait until we are together longer." She was right we only just known each other for the matter of 4 days completely.

"I agree also sorry I attacked you like that. Would you like to go on a date?" She giggled at me.

"Yes of course kind sir. Now where would be going?"

"Let's wing it like a movie and maybe some dancing."

"Okay let's do that and maybe I can get father to let us into the store room."

"Store room?"

"Ah we collect blood into wine bottles. There is everything from human to animal blood stored here within the castle. There are only a handful of us who know about the room."

"Ok weird but totally expected." She laid her head on my shoulder and we sat there until daybreak talking about anything and everything. We were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Princess Isabella and Carlisle there are some guests in the throne room that need your attention."

"We will be there shortly Demetri and keep them there."

"Guests who would want to see us?"

"Probably the surviving family of yours I am taking a guess. Hold on let me see if I have a cloak you can wear." She went off into her closest and came out holding a cloak for me. "Here put this on and do not worry it was my father's many years ago. I use to sleep with it for comfort when he was not here to put me to bed." I put on the cloak and followed her out of the room.

Aro POV

Carlisle's family decided to make a visit here. There is just about the blonde that seems familiar. I shall wait until they arrive to read any of their thoughts. Somewhere deep down I knew Carlisle would be becoming my son in law since Isabella was set in her ways to wait until marriage. When growing up we always made sure to tell her to wait for marriage to give herself over to someone. Speaking of the devil she made her entrance with Carlisle following her.

"Carlisle, what are you doing here? Who in the hell is that?" The blonde bitch there might be a fight. Carlisle did not speak up so I decided to make the introductions.

"Listen close all of you I will say this once. That is Princess Isabella Volturi and she is my daughter. There are many things you do not know of that go in here. Isabella here is my biological daughter. Her mother is my wife and mate that I changed after she gave birth to her. She was born half vampire half human. One last thing she is full vampire now after Carlisle changed her decades ago. Alice I know you saw the vision of him changing her. We have one theory on why his venom worked."

"They are mates. Strong mates at that from the emotions I feel. There is something I need to say please. I am sorry for interrupting sir."

"Go ahead and no problem."

"Isabella and Carlisle are mates as you all know. Well the whole thing about him changing her was my duty to make sure it happened. Carlisle, what do you remember about fallen angels?"

"That they become mortal once they fall to earth. There is also is a story where some fall to become guardian angels to loved ones. Why are we talking about this?"

"Look deep inside yourself. Yes you are a vampire and you were not before. The memories of a human life were a lie. Carlisle you are and always have been Isabella's guardian angel since she was born. When you fell in the 1600's you came here to claim her as your mate. I just played a hand in you turning her back in 1971. Alice I love you and to be honest I lied to all of you. I know all of this because I used to be Carlisle's mentor upstairs. Though I am not entirely sure why I kept the memories of all this it just happened. I play in between for vampires, angels, and demons. God sent me here to make sure peace was always played between the humans and supernatural. Oh Isabella here before I forget was Carlisle's wife before she got kicked out of hell. What I am saying is that when they finally do mate peace will be restored in both heaven and hell."

"What the hell you mean that I am the devil's daughter and Carlisle here is God's son. We hold the key to peace between worlds. Why, us of all people?"

"Simple you two have the purest love of everyone. It was your love that kept the peace before everything happened during the time of Jesus. Isabella once you two are mated both of you will regain memories. Aro she is still your daughter and her soul though is that of Carlisle's wife Isabel. Alice here is my wife in both lives. Like Rosalie and Emmett are the same. I know it is confusing but it is all the work of both the Devil and God on why vampires mate like they do. We each hold a good and evil part. It is my job to make sure they complete the mating within the next three months. Marcus God gave you the gift of bonds to make sure vampires are mated correctly. Edward and Esme were causalities in all of these to draw these two together. Their death warrants were signed but wavered because Carlisle changed them. They were supposed to die to find love in the afterlife." I was shocked with everything being told. Deep down I knew this was all true.

"There is more isn't there Jasper. I believe might as well have it all out in the open." He drew a breath that was not needed.

"Yes there is. Carlisle and Isabella the woman who visited you when you passed out was actually God and you need to know that God comes in many forms. We vampires were created for fallen angels and believe it or not at one point we all fell. Those we found dying or those we found as mates or companions were fallen. Marcus your mate is still out there and Didyme was never supposed to live. The mate you search for is here in the castle sitting at the receptionist's desk. Is there any more questions?"

Everyone in the room sat there in shock with all this information. I did not even notice some have left. This was all of a shock and the information was there for us to decipher. My god we did have souls that harnessed both good and evil. We were pawns for God and the Devil but here to sit on Earth to watch over mankind.

"Jasper why are vampires here then on Earth?"

"The million dollar question finally asked." Everyone drew attention back to Jasper. "Vampires are here to make sure the human population is not over run and those we kill were meant to die. There has to be balance to keep human population under control. For everyone one person we feed from 10 is born in their place. Though I created newborns when I was in the Southern Vampire Wars they were exterminated after the use."

"I see now. Well since we are losing those around us now to other parts of the castle. Let's call this meeting adjourned and Felix will show you all to the guest chambers."

Bella POV

What the hell I was a fallen angel or the soul of one. Carlisle has always been my mate in both lives. This stuff is a bit freaky for me. Angels and demons had created the vampire race basically. I am so confused right now. I left Carlisle in the middle of the hallway and ran to my garden that no one but me had access too.

I will find him later after I clear my thoughts and how this will affect my life for now on.

A/N: I was not expecting the whole angels and demons thing to come out writing this. In some ways yes I can see it if vampires were real. Personally I believe in right and wrong. I was raised Catholic and broke off with the church during my freshman year of high school. There is just so much a person can take with them breathing down your necks about no sex until marriage and all that. I do not mean to offend anyone with this. I wrote a thesis paper back in college on the subject similar to what is mentioned in the story. It fits somewhat with Carlisle being raised in church and questioning his ways. Edward saying he would not condemn her soul to this live made me up my mind to write this. This is a complete work of fiction. I started to write this before Blood Lines but never posted it for various reasons.


End file.
